


Whatever It Takes to be in Your Mind

by LebreTim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Only, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim
Summary: Conner has been a little bit annoyed by Tim’s lack of attention to him lately and decides they need to talk about it.Tim is happy because it means they have a healthy relationship, but there’s something about the timing that is just not right.





	Whatever It Takes to be in Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes ;)  
> 

Tim should’ve seen it coming miles away, he was trained by The Batman, goddammit!  


But then again maybe that was the exact reason why he was in this situation. Bruce sucked at giving his sons a bit of his time and maybe the third Robin had inherited some of his bad habits.  


Thinking twice all of the WE paperwork and business trips that were taking so much of his time were also Bruce’s fault. Not to mention the dozens of cases he was helping the man finish.  


So yes, he was totally blaming Bruce on this.  


Superboy had cornered him earlier on the Titan Tower – which usually resulted in something very good or very bad for Tim – but before he could say a word the alarm had gone off and they had to fly all the way downtown.  


While the Titans departed to go after the H.I.V.E Five, Tim and Conner proceeded to an electronic store where Billy Numerous seemed to be causing some trouble.  


They were quick to find him and his clones carrying everything they could put their hands on. “I’m sorry Billy, but shopping time is over.” Red announced before getting his battle staff ready for the fight and launching forward.  


He dodged a punch from the first clone and hit him in the ribs making him disappear immediately. If they beat the original Billy they wouldn’t have to worry about him self-duplicating all the time and Tim started to work on a plan to do it when a second Billy came running in his direction.  


Tim blocked his attack with the battle staff and turned them around, catching a glance at Conner who was sat a few steps ahead. “Wait a minute,” He said before second Billy tried to hit him again. “I said wait a minute!” Red growled and then stroked the guy full-force.  


He looked back just to make sure the remaining clones understood he had asked for a break and when they didn’t make a move towards him, he turned back to his boyfriend. “Superboy, care to give me a hand here?”  


Conner gave him a blank stare. “Are you talking to me? Because, seriously, I’m surprised you even noticed I’m here.”  


Lowering his staff Tim coked his head to the side. “What are you talking about?”  


“You never give me any attention.” He said and then rolled his eyes, freaking rolled his eyes.  


“You’re not making any sense,” Red felt when third Billy tried to sneak behind him and hit his face just for distracting him. “I always give you attention.”  


Always being easily replaced by when I have time.  


“I always give you attention” Conner mimicked in a falsetto the third Robin was pretty sure was nothing like his voice. “Last week I bought a new jacket and used it even to sleep hoping you would compliment it and you never did!”  


Wow, that explained why Conner had wanted to have intercourse with his jacket on. Blinking – not that someone could see it from under the cowl – the teen decided to lie his way out of it. “Are you sure? I loved that jacket, I thought I had said something but I must’ve forgotten.  


Superboy thought for a while, nodded and then stood up. Finally! Tim promised himself that once they were back to the tower he would cuddle his boyfriend for the rest of the day to redeem his lack of attention.  


“Okay. What color is it?” Conner asked before the third Robin could jump back into battle.  


He blinked. “What color is what?”  


“The jacket, Rob.” Superboy huffed. “What color is it?”  


It took him five seconds to answer. “Red?”  


“It’s midnight blue!” He snapped disappointed.  


“It must be a beautiful jacket.” Fourth Billy whispered but quickly shut up when Red Robin held his battle staff against him.  


Why God? Why did these things have to happen to him? Trying to ignore his guilty – and failing miserably – he thought of a way to fix it all.  


“What do I have to do for you to notice me?” Conner asked. “Bath me with coffee?”  


Wow, that actually sounded kind of sexy, and would probably look hot as hell. “Would you do that?” Seeing his boyfriend’s annoyed face he coughed. “I mean, of course not! Look, babe, I’m sorry I’ve been failing to give you attention, okay? I swear from now on you’ll come right after coffee on my list of priorities.”  


Conner pouted and looked at him suspiciously. “Really?”  


Tim smiled. “Of course! Let’s finish this and I’ll make it up to you, okay?”  


There was a moment of silence in which Red saw that familiar fire that appeared in Conner’s eyes before a fight coming back to life. They shared a quick smile before turning back to Billy who barely had time to react before the couple descended on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope it was kind of funny and that you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and, I don't know, check out some of my other works? XOXO


End file.
